Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in the industry are application and network services as well as capabilities to support and scale these services. In particular, these applications and services can include accessing and managing data utilized, for example, by social services, media services, employment services, etc. These services may be implemented via one or more servers (or nodes) and/or clusters of servers (or nodes) that provide, for instance, distributed computing and/or data storage to support the services. Traditionally, the functions of computing nodes and storage nodes have been segregated. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to managing and/or integrating the functions (e.g., computing functions, storage functions, etc.) of these servers or nodes.